


Feels like home

by Ceandre



Series: Playing with the pack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Lucifer (Supernatural), It's confusing, M/M, Nesting Angels, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Samifer - Freeform, Wings, humans and angels dynamics are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: Lucifer first felt it in is back, like an itch. He didn’t pay attention that much at the beginning, but it became evident when he started to found himself with soft and fluffy pillows in his hands that he needed to build a nest.





	Feels like home

**Feels like home  
**

 

 ******

        It’s been centuries since Lucifer’s last rut, he well remembered how he crawled inside the cage, unable to found anything for his nest. It had hurt him more than the rut itself, how hopeless he was as he tried and tried again to break the guards keeping him locked.

But he was now free as he can be in his situation and safer than he had been for a long, long time. He understand that his rut started when he found himself prowling around the bunker, looking for soft and precious stuff. He pondered too long to found a good nesting location and he knew that he had to speed up before his rut begin. Maybe it was to rushed but the first place where he attempted to install his nest was destroyed by Dean during a cleaning session. Lucifer went terribly mad, posturing and growling after the human beta, breaking some objects in the process. Then Sam spoke and Lucifer’s heart broke a little.

“You can’t just make a mess everywhere you want Lucifer, of course, we’ll clean it. I don’t even get the problem here.”

A strong and dark feeling fulfilled Lucifer’s chest and his all being trembled as he stepped back, trying to hide himself.

“It wasn’t a mess!” He yelled forcefully. “Wasn’t… I was doing good.”

Dean frowned, obviously taken aback by Lucifer’s behaviour. “What the hell. Are you really gonna make a fuss about a bunch of clothes and cushions leave to hang out on the ground?”

Lucifer knew when he was kicked out, and it didn’t seem like it but all his instincts screamed at him to take his belongings and run, run far away. He was just an alpha, not the leader of this group and now his nest was refused. He didn’t understand. Nervously he turned to facing Sam, staring at him with expectation. Surely they weren’t kicking him out during his rut, it wasn’t possible, right?

“Please, I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. I can do better, I swear. Don’t do that...” Lucifer’s voice cracked at the end and he gave up all posturing, slightly bending his neck, trying to prove his point.

“Don’t do what? Lucifer, I don’t understand what’s going on. Hey lend me a hand here, okay?” Answered Sam, advancing toward the archangel.

Lucifer kept his hands in a safe place, still showing a submissive behaviour, attempting to smooth the Pack Alpha mood. He didn’t get why they destroyed his work, his safe place.

“I’m too weak now, you can kick me out after, it’s okay. Not when my wings are almost out, please. I’m gonna nest somewhere else, somewhere it will not be bothering you. Please, you can’t do that now.”

“Wait, nest? Wings?” Came from Dean’s mouth.

A single glance from Sam shut the older hunter. “Look, Lucifer, I’m not… we’re not throwing you out, or anything like that.” Said Sam in a very calm tone.

After few seconds Lucifer managed to look back at Sam. “But- He destroyed it and you agreed...” He muttered.

Sam looked startled for a moment, then he cupped Lucifer’s face with both hands. “Hey. I’m sorry if we destroyed something important. We didn’t mean it, right? There are still things we don’t know.”

Lucifer whined a little, a burning sensation in his back making him suddenly aware of how deep he already was in his rut. He grabbed with force the arms in front of him and leaned into Sam’s embrace as his wings go out in a tremendous sound. He made a very helpless moan as he founded himself too vulnerable to his taste.

There were screams and movements but Lucifer wasn’t able to understand in his state. He just let himself hit the floor and rolled into a fetus position, protecting his body and mating wings with his flying one.

A gentle hand came to his head, cuddling him softly. Sam’s calm and strong scent floating in the air, making him want to sleep. Some words were muttered but he wasn’t able to listen as he gave up and closed his eyes, falling into rest.

 

 

The next few days were blurred in his mind when he woke up in a small bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows. He moved his lower wings with precaution, humming happily when he didn’t found any mating indication and do the same for the others two pairs, looking for injuries. Once sure of his wing’s health he sniffed the air, surprised by how much Sam’s scent was present. His wings flapped without his accord, showing how stressed he was. He didn’t have more time to thought about it as a sharp sound sang at the door.

“Lucifer? May I enter?” Asked Sam.

Really, Lucifer wasn’t sure about it. His wings were still out and it made him nervous. But the Pack Alpha was asking and he was safe, clean, even feed so he accepted. He faced the door, his wings behind him, lowered to not annoy the other Alpha. Sam entered with some fruits in hands, smiling slightly.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

Following the Alpha with his eyes, Lucifer growled when he dared to get to close of his nest. Suddenly he stopped, eyes open wild. Sam’s scent was overwhelming, everywhere in the room, on the sheet, but they didn’t mate. No, his scent was everywhere because he was in Sam’s bedroom, in a nest created by him and not by Lucifer’s hand. It was so embarrassing and Lucifer felt his face and chest getting red as he blushed furiously.

Sam frowned, seeming uncertain. “Listen, I know this whole thing was uncalled for and I’m sorry. Humans, we didn’t work the same way as Angel. I had to learn a lot during your rut and maybe I made a few, bold movements.” He passed a hand through his hair, trying to settle himself. “I asked Castiel to help me, but there are so many things to contain. You needed a nest, so I built one for you and I took care of you as much as I was able to, given the circumstance.”

He kept talking while sitting in front of Lucifer, bitting his lips in the process. “Your rut, it’s so different. Castiel told me you were so calm and submissive because I was here, because you knew better than confronting me.”

Lucifer huffed. “Wouldn’t have been the same if I was mated.” He hesitated. “We’re, vulnerable when not mated. We can’t afford to be reckless, our wings are to easily injured for that.”

“Can I see them?” Asked Sam, bluntly. “I mean- I never knew that wings were… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “It’s okay, but you can’t touch them.” Then he moved his two higher pairs of wings, opening them wild and he let the lowest and fluffiest couple showed themselves. They were coloured in a very pale pink, almost white. “The first pair is for protect and fly, they go with the middle one for posturing, in case of aggression or even for saying hello to another angel. And well the last pair is for mating, as you now know.”

During his speech Lucifer as started to actually calm, he was okay, Sam wasn’t aware of the whole courting thing. It was just gentleness from the hunter. But then, Sam stares at him with something, something very strange in his eyes.

“Castiel wasn’t here yet. And he just said that you needed a nest. I wasn’t aware of what it meant to build one for you. As I wasn’t aware too of what it meant to take care of you during your rut.”

Lucifer closed his mouth when it occurred him that he might start to look like a fish out of the sea.

“But if you are willing to, I would gladly considering it as a purposeful act from myself.”

“What?” And really, it was weak, strangled but Lucifer was kinda proud that he managed to even let a sound out of his throat. Because, yes. What?

Sam opened his mouth again and Lucifer didn’t think, he just rushed and scrambled out the bed, crushing the other alpha under him as his hands tried to prevent the two lips from parting.

But Sam kept a smile on his lips as he spoke against Lucifer’s fingers

“Would you let me court you?”  
  
_What?_


End file.
